Asami's secret
by Clarounette
Summary: Written for a contest on Y A LJ. Asami has a secret and Akihito wants to know what it is. WARNING: first time writing directly in English  not my first language  and no beta


Akihito took a deep breath. He looked at his reflection on his TV screen. '_You can do it_'.

He was so nervous. It was his first time asking Asami out. He had been well paid this month and he was willing to further his relationship with the man, so he decided to invite Asami to a nice restaurant. Of course it would be a low class one in the businessman's opinion, but he hoped the man would find his invitation quite touching.

He picked up his phone and dialed Asami's office number. He hanged up after the first ringing. His palm was covered with sweat and his breathing was ragged. He was simply terrified. What if Asami laughed at him? What if he refused and told him he was not worth it?

But Asami never said something like that. Akihito was pretty sure that Asami... enjoyed him, at least.

He picked up again and pushed the redial button. Waiting nervously, he closed his eyes.

"Asami speaking."

At first, his mouth couldn't work. His tongue was stuck to his palate, so dry it tasted like sandpaper.

"Akihito?"

Shit, of course Asami would check the number.

"Yes, hi. How are you?" He mentally slapped himself for such a lame start.

At the other end of the line, Asami chuckled. "Did you miss me so much that you had to make prank calls?"

This time, he really slapped his forehead. Asami knew about his aborted call. "Yes... er no!... Well I made a mistake and..." He had to change the subject fast. "How is your work?"

"What do you want?" Straight to the point. So Asami.

"Well... I was wondering... er... W-w-would you l-l-l-like to have diner w-with me t-tomorrow?" That went smoothly, right?

"Sorry, I can't. I... er... already have another appointment. Now if you excuse me..." And Asami hanged up.

Akihito looked at his phone like it was some weird animal from another planet. He didn't know how to react. Part of him was sad because Asami hadn't sounded pleased by the invitation, but he was also angry at the man for his rejection. And the excuse had sounded so much like a big fat lie!

After a few moments spent trying to decipher his own feelings, he started to throw a fit, releasing his anger. That was NOT the way it was supposed to go. He had been so excited by the idea of inviting Asami! '_He's hiding something! What's Asami's secret?_' He thought.

Like the brat he really was, he decided to follow the man the next day to know what he had planned.

* * *

Four o'clock. His job was done, he was finally free. So Akihito was sitting near garbage cans, in an alley in front of the Sion, waiting for Asami to go out.

Since their last phone call, he had been trying to guess what kind of appointment Asami had scheduled. Each idea was more disturbing than the others. But that actually may explain the lie.

Was Asami cheating on him? Maybe with a beautiful woman? Maybe he was even planning to marry her? Akihito shook his head. Unlikely. Asami had to be the gayest guy he knew. And even though the man had incredible stamina, Asami couldn't possibly cheat on him and still exhaust him every night. That would have killed him.

It could be some dangerous meeting, involving a lot of guns and blood. Asami may risk his life. But it was something usual for the businessman. He shouldn't have sounded so nervous.

Akihito scratched his head. He wasn't much into puzzle games, and this one was a difficult one.

But then Asami's black limo stopped in front of the club and Suoh went to open the rear door. Asami walked out of the Sion and paused at the top of the stairs. He was dressed in a classy dark suit with a black coat. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He puffed a white cloud of smoke. The man was simply stunning.

Akihito wiped the saliva running along his chin. There was no time for peeping.

He yelled at a passing cab to stop. "Follow that car!" He told the driver through the open window.

The old man turned around and looked at Akihito. "Do you think you're in a movie, young man?"

"If I was, you would wear a cap. So NO, I don't think I'm in a movie. But please, could you help me? I'll pay!" Akihito sounded desperate.

The driver smiled gently. "That's ok, young man. Come on, the car is about to go away!"

Akihito went in the cab.

The cab driver was actually a crazy man who had dreamed all his life to chase another car. In the afternoon's busy traffic, he was slaloming, never losing sight of the limo. Akihito, at the back of the cab, was scared to death. His hands were tight around his seat-belt.

Half an hour later, the car stopped in front of a public park. Suoh once again helped Asami getting out of the car but stayed by it while Asami passed through the gate of the park.

The cab parked at a curb half a block away from the limo. "How much..." Akihito started.

"Don't worry, young man. It was so funny! You made my dream come true. Forget about the charge. Have fun!"

Stunned, Akihito watched the car driving away. He blinked once, then followed Asami in the gardens. '_So it's something so secret that even Suoh isn't allowed to see it! Even though you could be in danger, alone like that in a public place_.' Actually Akihito doubted anything could harm Asami. The man was strong and powerful. And he wasn't reckless. '_Most of the time..._' He thought, remembering how Asami had been wounded by Fei Long while trying to help him.

He shook the thought. No time for that either.

He looked around, searching for Asami's famous silhouette. He saw the man on the grass, kneeling in front of a cypress. Only then did he see the bouquet of flowers in the businessman's hand. Asami put it on the ground.

'_Cypress? Flowers? Don't tell me..._' Akihito was confused. Was someone buried here? Someone dear to Asami?

While walking to the man, he kept trying to guess who that could be. A relative? Unlikely. The only time Asami talked about his family, there wasn't love in his voice nor in his eyes. A lover then? That must be it.

He reached Asami's side and put a hand on his shoulder. Asami jumped on his feet and turned around abruptly. Seeing his boy, he relaxed. "What are you doing here, Akihito?"

The young photographer didn't answer. He stared at the man in front of him. "Who is buried here?"

Asami turned away from Akihito. "His name was Kuro. He was very nice. He was my best friend when I was 7."

Akihito's eyes were shimmering. It wasn't a lover but a friend. This man actually had a heart. It was so good to know it. He wanted – no, needed – to know more. "What happened?"

"I forgot to give him food for a whole week. I was responsible for him. I should have been more careful."

That was so... wait... WHAT?

"What a nice cat he had been..." Asami added.

Ok, that made sense now. It was his pet buried here. Akihito found this even more touching. Asami had cared that much for a pet, he wasn't such a bad man, right?

"Why do you come here? It was a long time ago. You can let it go now." Akihito said, trying to soothe Asami's pain.

"Well I completely forgot about him until a few months ago, when I met you."

"Did I remind you of him? Why?" Akihito asked, overwhelmed by his feelings for this man.

Asami didn't answer his question. Instead he said coyly:

"I decided to come here once a month. I didn't want to forget what I've done to Kuro. I swore to take good care of my new pet." Asami turned around, a large devious smile on his lips.

"Uh?"

It took a few seconds for Akihito to understand what Asami was saying. When he did, all hells broke loose. "Are you fucking kidding me? And I thought you were human for an instant! I'm stupid." He yelled.

"I'm not joking, my Akihito. I want to take good care of you. And I'll show you right away how I'll do it." Asami seized the young man and threw him on his shoulder. The photographer was fidgeting. Asami had a hard time not getting hit by Akihito's feet. But he managed to take him to his car without a single bruise.

Once comfortably sat, Asami told Suoh to drive them to his flat.

Akihito was sulking at the other end of the back seat.

Asami smirked. Akihito saw it. '_It's not a good sign._'

"What do you think of Shiro as a name?"

"You plan to have a cat?" The idea almost pleased Akihito. He was about to forgive Asami when the man answered:

"Of course not, it'll be your new name, my dear little pet."

"BASTARD!"


End file.
